Chloe Lamb
"I can do better, but I can't do better than her" - Chloe Lamb, singing her song Chloe Alexus Fiona Lamb (or known as Chlo$) was just a student at school until Dillon Scott recruited her to join a secret organization called "The Computer Class". She joined, and then learned to fight and take down enemies. She went on many missions with her Classmates Ariana Davis and Christian Pickett, under the leadership of Dillon Scott. Soon though, Christian betrayed the group under the influence of a parasite, and left the group. She and Ariana continued the Class, even after Christian murdered Dillon, and she even recruited more people to the group. After a long history with the bounty hunters, she left the group to pursue her own musical desires and dreams. The first of her songs, "I Can Do Better", was met with mixed to positive reactions by most critics, although it was met with mixed to negative reactions among the Smartiest Persons. Life Meeting Greg Chloe was just a normal student at school. Her favorite hobby was going to Disneyland. She loved it so much, she always wore a Mickey Mouse hat from Disneyland. She loved it almost as much as Paolo Martinez (almost). However, this was not important to meeting Greg. She moved schools in 10th grade, to GVCS. There she met Gregory II Fields. After a lot of confusion, he asked her to Homecoming with some nuts. Then they were officially together. :) (not anymore) Recruitment One day, in computer class, Dillon Scott recruited her to join a secret group called the Computer Class. At first, she was confused, since she was already in computer class. It made more sense once Dillon explained the capital letters. She joined, and learned how to fight. She also learned how to use technology as a weapon to take down enemies. During some free time in between missions, Chloe's alert system warned her that a speedster was approaching the Classroom. She put on her speed-boots, which she invented (they let her run up to 322mph), and told Ariana and Christian to act as bait so that she could take down the unknown speedster. When the speedster showed up, it was James Lauver! He fell for the trap that Chloe set up, and was taken down. James was about to tell them who hired him to kill them, but before he could a sniper shot him from miles away. The Classmates never found out who killed James Lauver in the end. While the Classmates were on a mission to exterminate a rogue parasite on a remote planet, the team went off the grid. Christian Pickett was infected, and attacked her and Ariana. Christian was about to kill them, but Dillon rescued them. She and the others found out that the parasite was incurable, and had to say goodbye to Christian. She and Ariana continued the Computer Class, taking in new recruits and taking down enemies. The Party In late Nvoember Chloe threw a party at Crystal Palace (no relation to APEURO). She invited the entire class. The entire class. No one came. She almost cried. Xiangwen was the only loyal person to Chloe and she is forever grateful. Her two best friends Skyler and Madi went but we had to eat alot of pizza to make up for the missing guests. It was one of the worst days of her life. A Change of Name Chloe hated the name: The Computer Class. It was just a bad name. She had no idea why Dillon chose it, and neither did Ariana. They decided to change it. They weren't quite sure what to change it to, but then they came up with an idea. They weren't really heroes or villains, they were more like selective bounty hunters. Chloe came up with the name: The Bounty Hunter's Guild. She read it in some comic book somewhere, but it was too good of a name not to use. Thus, The Computer Class was changed to the Bounty Hunter's Guild. Chloe was the leader, and thus she was in charge of recruiting new members. Their first addition to the roster of the Bounty Hunter's Guild was Sam Kundargi. Leaving the Guild After fighting with the Bounty Hunter Guild for many, many, long years, Chloe Lamb decided to retire from Sam's team. This was partially due to her recent break up with Greg Fields, who had recently went into cryo-hibernation. This decision was originally met with rage from the other bounty hunters, but they eventually got over it. Music Career Chlo$ On her way to a convention, something in Chloe sparked: she wanted to pursue a musical career. She contacted her friends, Danielle Chung and ArchAngel "Deathtoke" Gutierrez, and together they teamed up to make an original song and music video. Chloe chose the name Chlo$, for reasons unspecified. "I Can Do Better" On November 16th, Lamb's birthday, she dropped her first single called, "I Can Do Better" produced by Deathtoke. It was met with mixed to positive reactions, even the Smartiest Persons kinda liked it. That was until the song became overplayed, and then SP despised it. A music video came out shortly after, and that barely made 40 views in the first week of existence. Many people think Chloe refreshed the page 40 times. (this may be true) Many don't understand the meanign of the song and Chloe isn't really sure either. Category:Minor Characters Category:Villians Category:Videos